O segundo
by Mione Ootori
Summary: E Harry vencera outra vez...


Escrito por: Mione-Potter-love

**Shipper: Harry e Hermione**  
Shortfic  
Romance

* * *

Sinopse: E Harry vencera outra vez... Ron POV's.

Observação: como já sabem, Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem e, infelizmente, não vão me pertencer (i.i)... mas a vida continua. (xD) E eu vou me divertido com esse shipper delicioso.  
Observação²: fic não betada.

Spoiler do sexto livro, creio.

* * *

**O segundo**

_-Oh meu Deus! Obrigada, obrigada Ron! – ela o abraçou forte. – Eu mal posso acreditar, obrigada – repetiu com um sorriso jamais deixando seu rosto. - Deus. Muitíssimo obrigada! Você é o melhor amigo que poderia existir! Eu desejava tanto este livro – comentou dispensando um beijo demorado em sua bochecha, o fazendo sorrir satisfeito._

_Valera mesmo a pena gastar uma pequena fortuna à procura daquele livro e outra ainda mais salgada para adquiri-lo, afinal. Certamente, Hermione nunca esqueceria de seu presente. Obviamente, o melhor deste ano. _

--

Ron forçou um sorriso ao observar o abraço apertado que Hermione dispensava a Harry. Ela havia se jogado em seus braços assim que este aparecera... Ela ignorou a conversa que tinha com Fleur, e desviou de dois amigos que a chamavam, então finalmente encontrou os braços dele.

E Harry... ele sorriu genuinamente, enquanto a fazia sumir entre seus braços. Ele quase a tirara do chão com seu abraço, mas pelo jeito – ao encontrar os olhos do melhor amigo – mudara de idéia; apenas estalando um beijo amigável e brincalhão na bochecha dela.

Hermione ergueu a vista para encontrar a dele e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de dizer alguma coisa. Ron suspirou, até podia imaginar o que conversavam.

"Eu pensei que não viria... A Gina disse que estava em uma missão" ela diria.

Harry apenas riu entre dentes sob o comentário em tom preocupado dela. "A missão foi um sucesso" retrucaria em tom de gentileza. Porque, afinal, como diziam, não havia ninguém que conhecia melhor Hermione Granger que Harry Potter. "E, depois de tanto tempo, eu precisava ver meus melhores amigos. Em especial uma certa moça que faz aniversário hoje"

Hermione, enrubescendo levemente, abriu um sorriso que era o tipo de mistura que Ron desejava sempre para si: satisfação, afeição, preocupação, ansiedade, conforto, admiração e excitação. Mas ela - simples e puramente - o despensa para Harry. Somente para ele.

Ron suspirou quando eles se afastaram, ciente de que só então a morena vira Gina. Hermione a abraçou da mesma forma, mesmo que o ruivo acreditasse que o afago durara muito menos tempo que quando com Harry.

Hermione então agradeceu, ao receber das mãos de Gina, o presente, pelo que via, de ambos. E ainda que ela dissera repetidas vezes, não foram "obrigadas" com entusiasmo, Ron percebeu, quando abriu o presente; um lindo relógio.

Percebeu o olhar disfarçado de Hermione sobre Harry, quase insistente. Parecia... frustrada. Harry a encarou e sorriu – um sorriso secreto - quando ela voltou a atenção para o relógio que pudera no pulso. Ron estreitou a vista, estava ele a aprontar algo.

-_Tenho uma pequena surpresa pra você_ – Ron leu os lábios do amigo.

E lá estava Hermione, novamente excitada, novamente risonha. Estava outra vez ansiosa e mordia o lábio inferior, para, provavelmente, não o demonstrar.

Mas desta vez Harry não poderia vencer o seu presente. Ron riu consigo mesmo, havia levado meses para encontrá-lo, havia abusado de seu poder de compra, havia se certificado de que seria o único a lhe dar aquele livro em especial; não fora difícil, era uma raridade, no fim das contas.

Ron fitou com desdém o pequeno embrulho que Harry mantinha em uma de suas mãos. Minúsculo, singelo. E se podia dizer, _ridículo_. Sorriu vencedor.

Então o seu, era mesmo o presente mais especial de todos, naquele ano.

Fitou a amiga e franziu o cenho. Ela parecia estar arfante de ansiedade, estendia a mão com certa impaciência e encarava Harry fixamente, sorrindo para amenizar todos os sinais que seu corpo dava. O de que queria seu presente. E o queria _agora_.

Ron cerrou os dentes e punhos. Se não conhecesse bem Hermione, dirigia que ela estava a ponderar a melhor forma de arrancar _seu presente_ da posse do moreno.

Então relaxou. Não importava, o que quer que estivesse naquele pequeno embrulho, não poderia, de modo algum, vencer o livro que lhe dera. Hermione era obcecada por cultura, por conseguinte, em livros. E ele dera o que ela mais desejava. E se não o fosse, ao menos o mais raro.

Lançou seu olhar sobre Harry; este luzia um tanto ou quanto pálido e sorria fracamente. Ron voltou a sorrir, não poderia ser um bom sinal. Será que não tivera tempo de lhe comprar algo descente? Será que estava com vergonha agora de mostrar a todos o que comprara? Talvez percebesse só agora que não era o suficiente. E que deveria ter prestado mais atenção em sua escolha.

Afinal, todos prestavam atenção ao casal de amigos. Tudo isto porque, da última vez, Harry dera a Hermione um livro, escrito por ele próprio, tratando da defesa do elfos domésticos (ele levou uns três anos e meio para finalizá-lo) .

Ron rangeu os dentes "Ele escreveu um livro baseando-se nas palavras dela! Citando-a em diversos pontos, suas idéias, tratou sobre o F.A.L.E.. Ele até criou uma tese por ela! E utilizou sua fama para que uma parcela importante da população bruxa aderisse à causa. Em nome de Merlim, _quem_ poderia vencer isso?"

Como se não bastasse, o dedicou a ela. Assim como fora Hermione a primeira a ler o manuscrito. Ela andava para todo lado com aquele maldito livro. Tinha um exemplar em sua cabeceira – o que Harry lhe dera -, uma cópia em seu escritório e outra em sua biblioteca, em destaque.

Harry respirou fundo e ignorando todas as pessoas a volta deles, se ajoelhou e sob o riso nervoso e rouco de Hermione, abriu o minúsculo presente.

Ron sentiu como se acabasse de ter levado um soco na boca do estomago assim que ele começou seu discurso:

-Eu não sou muito bom com as palavras, e eu sei que, francamente, algumas vezes posso ser o cara mais tolo de todo o mundo. Eu, afinal, levei tanto tempo para encontrar o que sempre estive sob meu nariz – sorriu para a mulher, que mordia o lábio inferior. - Veja, Hermione, está é só uma ínfima parte do meu amor por você. E eu sei, eu sei, que dirá que era desnecessário, que eu não deveria e que até mesmo aquele anel de plástico daquele dia no parque de diversões seria suficiente – ele pausou sorrindo mais confiante sob o som da risada alegre e ansiosa dela. – Mas você sabe, eu sou demasiadamente teimoso. Além disso, nós sabemos que isto aqui – ergueu a caixinha. – não é o que importa. Que isto é apenas um sortilégio tolo, como você diz. Eu já encaro de outra maneira... Isto é para que vejam o que nós sabemos há muito tempo, que você é minha – ele lhe ofereceu uma piscadela, a morena conteve uma risada. – Mas eu preciso, eu _necessito_ que todos saibam, quero que todos compartam de nossa felicidade – ele expirou e voltou a falar. – Em todo tempo que estive fora, eu não pude pensar em nada além de você, querida. Eu contava as horas que restavam para lhe ver novamente. E tudo que eu podia pensar além de você, era: "estará ela bem?", "ela tem se alimentado corretamente?", "Espero que não esteja se sobrecarregando de trabalho...", "eu sinto tanta falta de seu beijo"... Foi com alivio que eu a aprisionei em meus braços mais cedo. E sob o abraço, eu pensei que já não era suficiente o que tínhamos. Eu quis tomar seu rosto e beijá-la; depois me desculpa com os convidados enquanto lhe tomava em meus braços e a carregava até o quarto. Eu não queria lhe deixar sair do meu abraço. O que estou tentando dizer é: Você aceita ser a minha esposa, Hermione Jane Granger? – a morena o tocou como nunca havia feito na frente de qualquer outro, com excessiva intimidade. Deslizando os dedos pelo rosto dele até encontrar sua boca, Harry depositou um beijo ali, e ela suavemente levou os dedos aos seus próprios lábios e sorriu.

Ela deixou uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos. Bem, Ron pensou com o menos de ironia que pôde, Harry também era o único que a fazia chorar de felicidade.

Hermione até tentou falar, mas nenhum som saia de seus lábios. Rindo, ela assentiu freneticamente, seus braços ao redor de Harry enquanto ela se aferrava contra ele forte e tão abruptamente que, ao final, ambos estavam ao chão. Ela sobre ele. Os lábios dela colados aos dele, numa batalha ferrenha. As pessoas em torno deles riam sob o surto de impulsividade da morena...

Então Ron percebeu que não importava. Não importava o quão caro ou trabalhoso tenha sido fazer ou encontrar o presente. Não importava sequer se era o que ela mais queria. Não se não fosse dado pelas mãos de Harry.

Finalmente percebeu: O que Harry lhe dava, era sempre o que ela mais desejava. Não importava o que fosse. Não importava se valia toda sua fortuna ou se ele havia achado no meio rua. Não fazia diferença quando vinha das mãos de Harry, o que quer que fosse.

Fim

--

Na.: Fiz agora, num surto. Estava eu tentando escrever um capítulo de alguma fic que estou devendo e me veio isso... o.o

Só não pude deixar passar. Espero que curtam.

Eu comecei a escrever com a intenção de fazer a versão do Ron para "Única", mais a idéia foi mudando e chegou aqui. Heuheuheuhe Sim, eu sempre suspeitei que a loucura era (é) um mal familiar.


End file.
